tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jetfire (AU)
This page is for the heroic Autobot Jetfire. For his egotistical Shattered Glass counterpart, see Jetfire (SG). With a reckless daring that comes from being one of the swiftest of all the Autobots, Jetfire is the most eager of his comrades to plunge into battle. But his bravado is tempered by one overriding thought: he sincerely believes that victory over the Decepticons can only come through advancements in Autobot technology. As the first of a new generation of Autobots such a credo is perhaps only natural. Also, because he was created on Earth, Jetfire is one of the few Autobots who has no memory of his home planet. His allegiance to his cause is only matched by his devotion to scientific research. In jet-fighter mode, Jetfire's unique swing-wing design allows him to take off like a normal jet and then, pulling his wings back, reach speeds of up to Mach 4.2. Adding twin supersonic combustion ramjet (i.e. scramjet) engine modules along with twin liquid hydrogen fuel tanks allows Jetfire to achieve orbital velocities, or to even escape Earth's gravity altogether. With this capability, he can launch like a missile, shoot up above the atmosphere, and, at a speed of Mach 29, dive down like a blazing meteor (hence his name) half a world away only 30 minutes later. In robot and jet mode, he is equipped with four independently targetable particle beam cannons around his head and eight heat-seeking armor-piercing missiles. Jetfire's range is limited by his fuel consumption; any transatmospheric trip requires his refueling when he lands. Since he is newly constructed by Shockwave, he is prone to numerous mechanical failures as the bugs in his system are worked out. Anything from a malfunctioning radio to an engine stall in deep space has been known to happen. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Jetfire was built by Shockwave, but defected to the Autobots. MUX History: Jetfire is head of Autobot Aerospace. In September of 2009, he was promoted to Autobot Command. On occasion, he has been appointed acting leader of the Autobots on Earth when Optimus Prime and other high-level Autobots have been gone or inactivated. In August/September 2011, he was dispatched along with Dust Devil and Cuffs to the Temple of Knowledge to provide air support for other Autobots on this mission. During this mission, he encountered Cyclonus. Throughout the battle, Jetfire steadily gained the upper hand, slowly wearing down the ruthless Decepticon. However, Cyclonus, near defeat, fired a shot that stunned Jetfire, giving Cyclonus enough time to close in on Jetfire and deliver a catastrophic, close-ranged blast to his head. Jetfire sustained a catastrophic injury that destroyed his memory circuits and his personality circuit. He was brought back to Autobot City where he was restored, but his personality and memory circuits remain destroyed. Because of the worldwide flooding, an executive decision was reached to still use Jetfire (who could still fly halfway around the world in 30 minutes) to shuttle supplies to humans in need. The approach seemed to work, human lives were being saved. But Jetfire's 'shell-like' personality took on strikingly similar characteristics to his early Decepticon incarnation when he was first being developed (but not fully complete) by Shockwave. He retained an aggressive attitude toward enemies (the Decepticons) that borderlined on hatred, even though he's currently void of emotion. In a fight with Starscream, the Decepticon seeker eventually overpowered Jetfire and took him back to Trypticon, but not before a battle-frenzied Jetfire tried to rip out his old ally's wing and bash his old friend's face into a rock embankment. Now with Jetfire immobilized in the medical wing at Decepticon headquarters, Starscream faces a moral crossroads: does he reprogram Jetfire to the Decepticon that he always hoped he would be... or use Jetfire's vulnerable state against the Autobots and plug in a simple order to attack a heavily populated human area... with Jetfire's Autobot insignia in plain sight? In 2012, Jetfire was infected with the Dweller virus. Prime secretly left Earth with Sky Lynx in November of 2012. When Jetfire recovered from the Dweller virus, he was made Aerospace CO in Sky Lynx's absence, and later asked to take over Autobot Command until Optimus Prime's return. When a jet flew from the Shattered Glass universe through a portal into Wheeljack's lab in 2013, Benin-Jeri and Jetfire took the crashed jet to the examination room to study its origin. There, Benin-Jeri discovered that the jet had a negative polarity on a quantum level, an interesting discovery that may lead to a means to identify Shattered Glass agents on positive-polarity Cybertron and Earth. On the fourth of July, After being rigged with a tracker and repaired just enough to remain functional by Spike Witwicky, Jetfire, and Throttle, Nightlash was found by Decepticon forces in a comatose state. Assisted by Rainmaker, the sweeps Scourge and Plunder managed to get her stabilized and back safely to Trypticon. During the flight back, a tracking device belonging to the Autobots was found on Nightlash and destroyed. In 2014, First Aid was able to reverse the effects of the Dweller virus on the Weatherbots, using a modified version of the cure developed by Jetfire and Starscream. In October of 2014, Jetfire provided support for a small team of Autobots and G.I. Joes who infiltrated Decepticon City to capture Dr. Arkeville and rescue Typhoon. He later provided additional support for the rescue of Benin-Jeri and his medical staff from Decepticon-occupied Autobot City's repair bay. In May 2015, Autobot City was rocked by a large explosion. It was soon revealed that an explosive device was placed inside the city,most likely during the Decepticon occupation of 2014. Jetfire was accused of planting the device, based on an audio communication with the Decepticons picked up by Blaster, and a previous on-tape encounter, discovered by Red Alert, and explosive residue found on his armor. As he recovers from his injuries sustained in the blast, Jetfire's status as Air Commander has been removed. Silverbolt has been named interim Air Commander. For four months, Jetfire was imprisoned on Cybertron. He was defended by Ultra Magnus, while Elita One led the prosecution. Judge Tyrest oversaw the proceedings. Elita One laid out a damning case against Jetfire. However, the jury reached a verdict of not guilty after hours of deliberation. While the verdict spared Jetfire's life, he was still troubled that he was found not guilty, but not exonerated for the crime. Mere moments after the trial ended, Megatron attacked the court, claiming "credit" for framing Jetfire. With the help of Rumble, Megatron badly damaged the justice hall, burying several Autobots in the rubble. A few weeks after the events, Optimus Prime fully reinstated Jetfire as Autobot Air Commander. When the Decepticons attacked the Three Gorges Dam in 2016, Ironhide and Jetfire responded. In March of 2016, Blaster and Jetfire responded to a Decepticon attack on a generator in Jamaica. Jetfire engaged Starscream while Blaster deployed Rosanna and Flipsides to help deal with Slugfest and provide protection for the humans who had not yet been evacuated. Snaptrap later sent the Seaclones to instead invade Autobot City to recover the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. Overbite led the attack on the city while Seawing infiltrated to steal the key. However, even though Seawing was able to overcome the Key's protector, Red Alert, Jetfire was able to grab and key and flee before Seawing could recover it. Apocalypse World Towards the end of the war, Decepticon Air Commander Valour found what he thought was the dead body of Jetfire. Jetfire, however, fought back from being scavenged. Years later, Jetfire turned back up, but Valour has yet to be seen, and may have died from his encounter with the Autobot Air Commander. OOC Notes Most continuities consider Jetfire and Skyfire the same character, but here at TFU MUX we consider them different enough to be separate characters and treat them accordingly. Jetfire is based on the toy and comic, and Skyfire is based on the character from the cartoon. Logs/Posts 2007 * July 23 - Luminous TP Finale * September 06 - "Rematch" - Skywarp and Wrath go out for a bit of destruction. To his delight, the purple and black Seeker finds his favourite spider-tank 2009 Category:2009 * September 23 - Now Megatron Is Literally Talking Out Of His Aft Sep 27 - Mission Update *Jetfire's face appears on screen* As most of you probably know, Optimus Prime made a safe journey to Cybertron. And while we wait for his return, you already may know that I am acting commander on Earth. Right now our obvious mission is to stop Megatron and his device. Over the next two days, I will welcome any input into creating an effective counterattack. Right now, the basis of this attack I will have to say will be a show of full Autobot strength." He pauses and continues "All options are currently on the table. We will need to use all of Earth's resources to combat this threat." With some trepidation, he says "Human involvement in this operation is also welcome as I will be attempting to meet with the organization know as Gee-Eye Joe soon." He nods. "Until then, if you need me for anything, I can be found in my quarters. Optimus Prime's quarters, our true leader's quarters, will be empty until he reassumes his rightful place. Jetfire out." Oct 04 - Post Cruiser Orders - ALL AUTOBOTS :*Jetfire's face appears on screen* First off, I want to thank Dust Devil, Tonka, all of the Aerialbots and especially Tyson for their heroic efforts in destroying the Cruiser and ruining Megatron's plans. We have brought Earth back from the brink of chaos. All of us need a sort of 'pat on the back' from this effort. Therefore, today, October 4, with the exception of required personel doing minimal activities, I am ordering all of you to 'take a day off' so to speak. Use this day for healing, recreation, whatever you want. *He pauses* But on Monday, we will start a new mission. As you know, what Megatron starts, we will have to finish. And there are numerous places around the Earth currently in ruin. I will use today to get all the data in Teletran 2 to assess the worst-hit areas. Each Autobot will have their tasks in helping to repair the damaged areas. I am requiring each Autobot to put in at least 100 hours a week until this task is complete. Metroplex will maintain a skeleton crew until every building is on its way to being rebuilt, every bridge is repaired, and humans are given the necessary tools to repair their homes and roads. *Jetfire rubs his chin for a brief moment* This is an enormous effort. We will need every resource at our disposal... even humans. Therefore, I am requesting an envoy to contact the G.I. Joe to assist us in this effort. Further orders will be given. Until then, do not worry about tomorrow. Enjoy today. Jetfire - acting Autobot commander - out. Oct 06 - Starscream Captured *Jetfire's relatively emotionless face appears on screen* Autobots - we are at a current level 4-stage of readiness. We have just been delivered Starscream by of all things, a human. A human by the name of Destro. Starscream was injured, but in accordance with international treaties for prisoners of war, he is being tended to and he is currently in the brig under maximum security. Cuffs - I am relying on your to ensure security is held up in the brig. Every other Autobot, remain vigilant. We have the Decepticon no. 2 in command. I'm sure they'll find a way to get to him. December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. December 26 - Jamaica Cruise Scuffle *Jetfire's distracted face appears onscreen* Jetfire here. At approximately 2:34 EST - Air Raid intercepted Wrath - who was hovering over a cruise ship. After following protocol and radioing for reinforcements - Nighthawk and I arrived. Wrath claimed Shockwave told him to intercept the cruise ship because there unusual energon readings. *Jetfire pauses thoughtfully* As Nighthawk and Air Raid held Wrath away from the cruise ship, I was able to get a crew member to bring up the item in question - enriched uranium that was contained in a suitcase. *Jetfire's optics flicker a few times* The item is now in the lab and undergoing tests. How this landed on the ship is a mystery but a bigger mystery is how the Decepticons knew about this. Updates will continue as more clues are revealed. Jetfire out. *with that, an abrupt Autobot spinny thing appears* 2010 * January 4 - "Arise, Arx!" - Alpha Trion attempts to restore life to Hummer 2012 * October 18 - "Patient Jetfire" - Jetfire starts to succumb to a mysterious illness. Oct 18 - More information revealed Jetfire's weakened, shivering form appears on the screen. "I am voluntarily sequestering myself right now. But I've been able to deduce some information about this... contagion I've contracted. It is a rare strand of communicable disease that affects Transformers. I've done some preliminary analysis and it looks like... well, the STRANDS of what I've been able to glean appear to be... extremely ancient. Possibly before we even discovered the technology to transform. *violent cough* I'm still unsure if it is airborne, or physical contact is needed - but in the meantime, if you see Windshear, do NOT engage him. Use only long-range weapons. Also... there MAY be some slight psychosis-related effects, so be forewarned. I will continue my investigation for as long as I can. Jetfire out." October 29 - "What's Up with 'Cap?" Blaster and Spike discuss Hubcap's recent weird behavior, then attempt to help Jetfire and others affected by the Dweller virus 2013 Apr 07 - Security Measures - Portal >*Jetfire's face comes on the screen*< Fellow Autobots, the time is approaching where the portals to our 'other universe' counterparts are going to close permanently. As redundant as this may sound, I am asking that ALL Autobots report in before we close the final portal. It may seem like an unnecessary step, but I would hate to have any of you on the other side when the final portal closes, because once this is close - there may never be a time again when they can be reopened. Just an added precaution. Jetfire out - 8/19 - "Sinking of the Flagg" The Seacons are tasked with a devious mission in the Ring of Fire. Thanks to Nightlash's reconnaissance and her beacon, the Autobots respond to interfere with their plan. When the USS Flagg arrives on the scene, however, the Seacons raise the stakes. 9/3 - "Last Stand" The Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' Space Bridge Hub and has taken his revenge. The destruction has fed back through the Space Bridge network, destroying all the Spirals, save for the Bellum. Cut off from their allies, the Quintessons mount a fierce defense against Earth's last assault against them. October 10 - Shattered Glass Finale Emperor Prime and his band of Shattered Glass Autobots make an assault through the last remaining portal linking their world and the main one. Oct 12 - SG-Autobots Invade Autobot City *Jetfire's face appears onscreen* Fellow Autobots, our 'other portal' counterparts coordinated a surprise attack on Autobot City. Led by what I BELIEVE to be that side's Hot Rod, Optimus Prime, Brawn, Elita One, and myself, they attacked, specifically to steal the matrix from Optimus Prime. This was the first time in months that our city came under attack, and I cannot begin to state how successful we were in defending Metroplex. We were able to isolate their attack to only one room. We were able to successfully drive back every single Autobot back into the portal. And despite Optimus Prime and a few others suffering slight to moderate injuries, we really took the battle to them. Unfortunately, I believe we need to begin focusing not on 'if' they return, but 'when'. Optimus Prime continues to recover - I am worried that they may attempt another strike while Optimus is still technically 'down' - but I have theorized it his highly unlikely because though Prime was hurt - Emperor Prime was hurt to the point of deactivation - it could take weeks for him to recover. But in the meantime, I am relying on Carly and Perceptor to gauge the readings of the portal and with their good work and Teletraan II's assistance, make an educated guess as to when this portal can appear again. In the meantime, everyone should be commended for their actions. We couldn't have asked for a better victory. Jetfire out. 2014 Feb 09 - Arcee Update *Jetfire's face appears onscreen, a look of deep concern in his optics* Autobots - I was contacted this afternoon by Arcee. It appears that she engaged with one of the Sweeps and that Sweep apparently infected her with what she believes is a virus. She is on Cybertron right now. She is apparently under the capture of the same Sweep that infected her, but she said she has not been harmed. Nonetheless, I directed her to leave and find an Autobot-controlled region - and seek medical attention immediately. I'm relaying this on to our Autobot teams on Cybertron to be on the lookout for Arcee. Jetfire out - *the screen fades to black* Dec 14 - Autobot Alert - Urgent Fellow Autobots - we have unofficial reports from Cybertron that Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, has perished. I caution everyone in breaking out the celebration energon. These are very preliminary reports. We do not how how he perished - if these reports are true. Also, I strongly doubt that this will end our seemingly endless war with the Decepticons. It is well known that their leadership pool runs deep, and many have made their intentions of leading the Decepticons. My best advice is to keep following reports from Cybertron and hope that more information comes forth. Jetfire out 2015 * January 23 - "The Destruction at Tyger Pax" - Autobots and Decepticons witness the destruction left by Galvatron in Tyger Pax Jan 26 - Global Day of Mourning *Jetfire's face appears on the outskirts of Tyger Pax* Fellow Autobots - we are in a moment of grave crisis. But today, we put that aside to mourn all who have lost their spark. Be it Cybertron, Earth, or anywhere across the galaxy, we are all residents of Tyger Pax today. We have lost an entire city - an entire culture - and you can absolutely feel it. To those personally affected by this tragedy, we extend our deepest sympathies. Fellow Autobots - the next few days we will be on high alert. I urge all of you to remain vigilant. But today, let us morn the loss of a great city. Jetfire out *screen fades to black* February 18 - "Aftermath of the Oil Platform Attack" Autobots deal with the results of the Decepticon attack on the Blackrock Oil Platform Apr 15 - Defeat at Space Station Delta :*Jetfire's virtually unscathed form appears* Fellow Autobots, the Decepticons have captured a mysterious cube that was originally engineered by Cobra as part of their failed 'Pyramid' scheme to plunge North America into darkness. Phase-Ar, Countdown, and Moonraker did a commendable effort on holding off the Decepticons, but our abilities were stalled by the rescuing of the humans trapped on the Space Station Delta. They were mostly Cobra personnel - so don't expect a 'thank you' greeting. I urge resource available to monitor the activities of Shockwave, Vortex, and Astrotrain on Earth or near their orbit. You find them - you find the cube. Jetfire out *screen goes blank* May 08 - "Jetfire... Traitor?" A large blast tears through Autobot City. Could Jetfire be behind it? September 15 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day I" First day of Jetfire’s trial for treason. Oct 20 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day II" Second day of Jetfire’s trial. Nov 03 - Jetfire's statement *The upper part of Jetfire's body appears onscreen in what appears to be a computer lab* Fellow Autobots - these last seven months have been a nightmare for me. Before I go further, I want to say my thoughts are with those who were injured in Megatron's attack yesterday. I also want to express my utmost gratitude to Ultra Magnus - for volunteering to defend me, and for Elita One. *Jetfire pauses for a second to collect his thoughts* Despite Megatron's boasting that he devised the explosion that nearly killed Jazz, and seriously injured Optimus Prime and Prowl, and despite the verdict, I know there are still skeptics out there for my innocence. I do have a lot to do to regain the trust of those Autobots. And...to be honest, much of it was my fault. Before this event, I wasn't exactly the most sociable of Autobots. But I vow to do everything in my power to gain the trust of every single Autobot. And if the Autobot leadership will allow, I would be honored if I could reassume my duties as Autobot Air Commander. Until all are one. *screen fades to black* 2016 * March 19 - "Itsa Jamaica Mon!" - The Decepticons launch an energy raid in Jamaica! * March 22 - "Seacon Attack on Ibex" - The Seacons attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. * April 13 - "The VanMarkiplier" - Valour leads a raid against a Van Mark Industries facility. * July 05 - "Deathknell: Two counts of Trespassing" - Autobots and Decepticons vie for information aboard a derelict space station. 2017 * January 26 - "Encounter with Jetfire and Snaptrap" - Cyclonus encounters Seacons and an Autobot at Silent Grill. May 09 - Successful Campaign Against the Decepticons *Jetfire's face appears onscreen, he appears to have some minor scoff marks, and is covered with quite a bit of dust* Jetfire reporting - I'm pleased to announce, thanks to the heroic efforts of Jazz, Vroom, Backblast, Bishop, Lodestone, Dust Devil, and dozens of other Autobots, we were able to successfully destroy at least 2 of the three Decepticon planetary engines. For the last one, I was able to successfully land two missile strikes, but we had to vacate the caverns as a collapse was imminent. Assuming the collapse occurred, it is highly likely the collapse destroyed whatever was left of the final engine. However, assuming there was no damage suffered by the collapse, I would estimate a probability of 82.48 percent that the final engine was destroyed. As a result, I would recommend once the dust...both literally and figuratively clears - to have a small group of Autobots tunnel to where the final engine resides, plant detonators, and destroy the final engine - just as a precaution. I would like to call this a success, but we did suffer a casualty. Leroy 2 was crushed by some of the falling caverns. I managed to plant a honing device near where he was ... hit. I realize that he is not fully sentient, but I believe he is capable of emotion, logic, and thinking - and as a result, he is very much worthy of the title of Autobot, and as an Autobot, none of us will be left behind as long as there's a filament of resources available. - Jetfire out. *screen fades to black* May 14 - Reminders *Jetfire's face appears onscreen* Greetings. Fellow air-based Autobots, just a few reminders - if you are cleared for interstellar travel, and you have not renewed your interstellar certification license, you only have 30 solar cycles to do such. Aerialbots will need to be mobilized closely near Iacon as there is a good chance that we will need Superion to combat recent Decepticon aggressions. And finally, if you are in the coordinates of the path of the salvage ship the Conrad, which I will be embedding in this message, you are requested to do a routine status check on the craft. It has been three days since we last had contact with this vessel. Two weeks is the normal time for a distress call, but given its relative position, I'm asking someone to check on this vehicle and see if there's any communication devices that are malfunctioning. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to contact me. *screen turns black* Jul 31 - Optimus Prime defeated and in Megatron's custody *Jetfire's concerned face appears onscreen* Fellow Autoobts, the situation on Toraxxis has taken a grave turn for the worse. Megatron has defeated Optimus Prime, and now, he has taken our leader back to their fortress. Optimus Prime is badly injured - and a rescue operation will be needed quickly if we are to get back our beloved leader. We are looking for Autoobts who are specialists with infiltration. Optimus Prime is in a weakened state, and I'm assuming a show of brute strength will put his life in danger. I ask any available volunteers to step forward. We will get him back, Autobots. Jetfire out *screen fades to black* 2046 * "Hero's End" - The war is approaching an end. Several millennia have passed since the first humans met up with the Autobots. Those humans are now a blip on the timeline of the Autobot/Decepticon conflict. But for those who where there during that fateful year (1984), their presence has never gone away. Here's the story of one such human - and how a standard mission suddenly turned into his fateful end. The End of the War * "An Unlikely Corpse" - At the end of the war, there is only desolation. Jetfire is practically deactivated, and Valour comes up on his form and tries to scavenge some of his parts. * "Her Name Is Tomorrow" - In order to cross the great Rust Desert, Energon is the first requirement, and the blind prophet Elita One knows where to find some... Players Jetfire is now played by Spike. Category:Active Category:Apocalypse World characters Category:AU-Autobots Category:AU-Autobot Aerospace Category:AU-Autobot Command Category:AU-Autobot leaders Category:Characters Category:Defense specialists Category:Engineers Category:TP-only characters Category:Former Decepticons Category:Transformers Category:Turncoats